We're no Angels
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: After getting lost in the Texan desert at the end of another failed adventure, Genghis Rex, Ankylo and Brachio find their way to the town of Dirtvale. There they are mistaken for the legendary "Angels of the Wasteland" and asked to help protect the town from a dangerous outlaw. Will the Tyrannos say yes and save the day? Read on to find out!


Okay people as my Dinosaucers one shot stories are proving popular, I'm doing another one. Once again I apologise in advance if anyone is out of character here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC Entertainment**

**Special Note:**** This story takes place after the episode ****_'The Bone Ranger and Bronto'_**** where after being defeated by their enemies, Genghis Rex, Brachio and Ankylo are trying to find their way back to their ship in the desert.**

* * *

Under the hot noon day sun in the middle of the Texan Desert, three foot weary cowboys were staggering across the dusty wasteland looking for shelter. However on closer inspection the three cowboys weren't even human, they were actually Genghis Rex, Ankylo and Brachio of the Tyrannos. The trio had come out to the west when they discovered a report in the newspaper of a scientist claiming he had found a new type of Dinosaur fossil. What had attracted the Tyranno's to the fossil was that it was the skull of a Super Cranialsaurus, a dinosaur that had evolved on earth millions of years ago that was given super intelligence by a passing meteorite.

The article had also attracted the attention of the Dinosaucers who wanted to secure the fossil before their enemies could claim it. The Tyrannos had arrived after the Dinosaucers and stole the fossil; however in the insuring battle the Super Cranialsaurus skull was destroyed and the three Tyranno's had been driven off into the desert away from their transport ship. Now they were wandering around like lost souls dressed in their cowboy outfits that they had used to disguise themselves from all the local humans.

Genghis Rex the leader of the Tyrannos was an evolved Tyrannosaurs Rex; he had green eyes, sharp teeth, red skin, three clawed feet and a long powerful tail. However the main difference from his extinct Earth counterpart was that the Genghis Rex had _regular_ arms with four clawed hands instead of small stubby arms. The Tyranno leader was dressed as a traditional cowboy villain complete with fake black moustache; he wore black spurred cowboy boots along with brown cowboy pants complete with gun holsters on each side of his hips, a pink shirt covered by a long sleeved yellow vest. He also had gloves on his hands, a traditional cowboy face mask tied around his neck and a brown cowboy hat on his head

Ankylo, the personal assistant to Genghis Rex, was an evolved Ankylosaurus, an armored dinosaur whose lineage lived during the Cretaceous Period between 125 and 65 million years ago. He had the best defense among his fellow Tyrannos, a trait which had saved his life and hide many times before.

Ankylo had green eyes, a large snout like nose and a sharp tooth filled mouth. On the sides of Ankylo's head and body were protruding spines which ran all the way down to his tail. Ankylo had dressed himself as a Mexican Bandit in his trip out to the Wild West complete with fake black bushy moustache. His red body was covered by black cowboy boots, dark green pants with gun belt, a light green coat covered with spare bullet belts. He was also wearing blue gloves, face mask and a large Mexican Sombrero completing his disguise.

Amongst his group, Ankylo was the most loyal Tyranno to Genghis Rex. He often came at him with ideas and suggestions that helped solve the fights between quarreling factions, without the need of physical punishment by him or his comrades. However, Ankylo's plans and ideas almost always failed and were eventually disregarded by his fellow Tyrannos. Ankylo was also good at comforting, influencing and talking his friends out of some situations, although his advice sometimes did not pay off because of the depth of the situation. He was also the most optimistic of the Tyrannos, always looking forward towards victory no matter what the Dinosaucers may throw at them or how many times their enemies had beat them.

Brachio was an evolved Brachiosaurus, (A Large Sauropod Dinosaur which inhabited Earth 150 Million Years ago in the Late Jurassic Period.) He had red eyes, a long neck, tail along with three toed feet and hands. The Brachio's body was a light purple in colour with the exception of the yellow fin on his head. He was wearing white spurred cowboy boots, blue pants, with gun belt, a white long sleeved shirt covered by a brown vest. He too wore gloves, face mask and cowboy hat like his fellow Tyrannos.

"I'm hot Bossasaur!" Brachio moaned as he staggered behind his leader.

"So am I," Ankylo added mopping his sweating brow.

"Will you two shut up?!" Genghis Rex snapped furiously making them fall instantly silent. "I KNOW it's hot I'M hot too, but it doesn't help me with you two going on and on about how HOT it is! Now," he went on making a great effort to calm down. "Is the homing beacon still working?"

"It sure is," Ankylo said producing a black box with a red flashing light on it. "Quackpot will be able find us anywhere in the desert with this transmitting."

"Well then WHERE is he?! We've been wandering this desert for HOURS and there's STILL no sign of him!"

"Maybe the signal is being muffled by this valley we're in," Brachio suggested. "Maybe we should try getting out of it."

"ANYTHING is better than being roasted in this hellish heat," Rex muttered irritably as he started walking up the nearest rocky hill. "Come on then!"

After another 20 minutes the Tyrannos efforts were rewarded by the beautiful view of a typical rural country western town.

"A town!" Ankylo cried in relief.

"Thank Reptlion for that," Genghis Rex sighed in weary relief.

"Now we can get a drink as we wait for Quackpot," Brachio said joyfully.

"What's this place called anyway?" Rex asked as they made their way towards the town.

Spotting an old sign on a nearby post Ankylo walked over and examined it. "Welcome to Dirtvale," he read. "Population 3,012."

"Nice suitable name for a town surrounded by desert," Brachio said as they started walking again.

**0000000000000000000**

Meanwhile in his town office, Mayor Casually was busy working at his desk when the door to his office burst open and his assistant, a young cowboy by the name of Franklin came charging in.

"Mayor!" he cried in panic. "Mayor!"

"What is it Franklin? I have a heck of a lot to do right now."

"It's Quickspit McGee and his gang!" the young cowboy exclaimed in terror. "They're coming into town again at noon!"

"Oh no!" Casually groaned as he looked at a large wanted poster which read **'WANTED: Dead or Alive Quickspit McGee $5,000.'**

Below the sign was the picture of a grey eyed, grey haired man dressed in Black Cowboy Boots, pants, gun belt, a white long sleeved shirt covered by a black waist coat, a coat, neck tie and black cowboy hat.

"That low down outlaw again?"

"The same," Franklin nodded. "They're coming to make their usual 'withdrawal' from the bank, and shoot any law man who gets in their way."

"But we don't HAVE any law men Franklin," Casually moaned. "McGee keeps taking them out! We'll have to hire new ones!"

"But where are going to get anyone to protect this town on such sort notice?" Franklin said in despair.

Looking out his office window Casually's eye's lit up as he saw on the street the weary forms of Genghis Rex, Ankylo and Brachio walking up the dusty street.

"Here we are at last!" Rex panted in relief.

"Now we can get that drink!" Ankylo and Brachio said together happily.

"Ah-HA!" Casually said brightly as he ran to the door of his office so he could get a better look at the newly arrived trio. "I THINK we've just found our men!"

"But WHO are they?" Franklin said in puzzlement. "They don't look human to me…more like…lizards…"

"The Angels of the Wasteland," Casually said quietly to himself.

"The who?"

"The Angels of the Wasteland," Casually told him. "A long time ago my great grandfather wrote in his diary the tale of the Angels of the Wasteland, a local legend. Three Lizards who drank water in a forbidden local spring out in the desert were turned into cowboys by the spirits that lived there. So when the town of Dirtvale was threatened by dangerous outlaws no NORMAL law man could deal with, the Angels of the Wasteland would turn up to save the day!"

"Really?" Franklin said in amazed awe.

"Exactly!" Casually nodded. "Now come on, we've got to get them to help us!"

They rushed out to the street where the Tyrannos had stopped realising that most of the townsfolk were looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh this is awkward…" Ankylo said quietly he and the others glanced around.

"Well howdy there strangers," Casually said cheerfully coming up to the Tyrannos and shaking their hands. "My name is Casually, Hop Along Casually I'm the Mayor of Dirtvale and this here is my assistant Franklin."

"Howdy," Franklin said politely raising his hat to the trio.

"Look," Genghis Rex said impatiently. "What exactly do you want? We have been travelling for hours in this hot blazing sun and really don't have time for nonsense!"

"Quite right," Casually nodded. "I'll get straight to the point; our town is lacking law men. Particularly a sheriff…now I don't suppose you gentlemen would know of anyone interested in such an important job? It's a very well PAID position too I might add," he said craftily.

"We're not interested…" Brachio started to say but was immediately silenced by his leader.

"We'll take it!" Rex said eagerly.

"Huh?" Ankylo said in puzzlement. "Why would we want to do that Bossasaur? I thought we were coming here to get a drink and wait for Quackpot."

"Listen," Rex said dragging Brachio and Ankylo aside and away from Casually. "Its obvious that this town has a problem…a problem only the Mayor here thinks WE can do, why else do you think he's asking us for help? If we agree…then we will have a new base of operations we can work against our enemies!"

"Oh yeah!" Brachio said in realisation.

"If we do this then these people will owe us anything we want!" Ankylo said excitedly. "You are a genius your Scaliness!

"Exactly right!" Rex smiled before turning back to the Mayor. "You got yourselves a Sheriff and some deputies."

Hearing this Casually produced a gold star shaped badge which read _'Sheriff"_ in the centre and pinned it to vest, as he did so the towns people cheered happily because they FINALLY had someone in authority to protect their town. "Ladies and gentlemen," Casually said joyfully to the people. "I'm happy to announce that the Angels of the Wasteland have returned to defend out Town!"

"What's he talking about?" Brachio asked Rex. "We're no Angels…" he broke off as Ankylo jabbed him in the ribs to indicate he should shut up.

"Thank you good people of Dirtvale," Genghis Rex said grandly to the assembled crowd. "This is the happiest day of our lives!"

"Oh uh…by the way," Casually said slowly. "I SHOULD tell you gentlemen that our town is being threatened by the outlaw Quickspit McGee and his gang."

"That's right," Franklin nodded. "McGee comes every noon to rob our bank and drive off any law men we have. When he finds you three…he's going to do TERRIBLE HORRIBLE things to you guys!"

As Franklin finished speaking the town's clock tower suddenly struck twelve noon, causing everyone to look in terror as a cloud of dust come up the road towards them. Riding up to them on their horses was Quickspit McGee and the five members of his gang, seeing the large crowd the outlaws stopped and quickly dismounted.

"What's all this Mayor?" Quickspit said as he and his gang approached. "All these people can only mean one thing…where's your new Sheriff?"

"THERE!" everyone yelled together pointing at Genghis Rex, Brachio and Ankylo before scattering away to hide in the surrounding buildings.

"Oh so you three are the town's new lawmen huh?" Quickspit chuckled. "You three must be mighty brave or mighty stupid."

"Huh!" Rex sneered unafraid of Quickspit or his insults. "Just who might YOU be?"

"I am Quickspit McGee. My boys and I are THE toughest outlaws to EVER lick law men in this part of Texas!"

"Oh boy these guys aren't afraid to blow their own trumpets are they Bossasaur?" Ankylo whispered to his leader.

"Enough of this small talk," Quickspit said dismissively. "As you three are the new Sheriff and deputies of Dirtvale, you're in the way of the bank and our usual withdrawal. So therefore you HAVE to go," he added menacingly.

"Alright Quickspit…" Rex said slowly indicating to Brachio and Ankylo that they should get ready to use their fossilizer guns like he was about to do. "Make you move!"

At this threat Quickspit and his men drew their guns and fried causing Rex, Brachio and Ankylo to split up and dive for cover. Falling on his side Brachio drew his fossilizer guns and blasted two of Quickspit's men turning them into instant statues.

"What the hell…?!" Quickspit exclaimed in disbelief at what he had just seen. "He turned them into stone! How the hell did they DO that?!"

Taking advantage of the outlaw's confusion Ankylo fired his own fossilizer guns turning another two of Quickspit's men into statues. "Got you!" he cried triumphantly.

"You ain't turning ME into no statue!" Quickspit shouted firing his guns along with his remaining man keeping the Tyranno's pinned down.

"How do we deal with these two Cheifasaur?" Brachio called to his leader.

"I've told you a million times don't call me chief!" Rex yelled back angrily. "Do something useful you two, split up and create a diversion to grab their attention!"

Hearing this order Ankylo and Brachio jumped up and sprinted at Quickspit and his remaining man splitting up to the right and left of them. As the two outlaws fired at the charging Tyranno's making them dive for cover, Genghis Rex jumped up from his hiding place and blasted them with his fossilizer guns. Quickspit and his remaining man had no idea what hit them as they were instantly fossilized by Rex's weapons, the looks on their faces was one of total astonishment.

"And THAT," Rex said pretending to blow smoke away from his fossilizer guns. "Is how this Sheriff deals with outlaws in HIS town."

At this sight Mayor Casually, Franklin and all the townsfolk of Dirtvale who had watching from their hiding places ran forward cheering in happy delight.

"You did it!" Casually cried joyfully to the Tyrannos as he, Franklin and the townspeople lifted the trio up in celebration. "You did it! You BEAT Quickspit McGee and his gang!"

"It was nothing really," Rex said with false modesty. "All in a days work, however I suggest you disarm and lock those men up, they won't stay fossilized for long."

"You got it!" Franklin said happily moving off with a couple of towns people to cart the frozen outlaws away.

"I can guarantee you boys will get medals for this," Casually said joyfully however he and the celebrating townsfolk were cut off by a sudden violent sand storm.

"What's that?" Brachio yelled out above the noise.

"Oh no!" Rex cried out in horrified realization. "Oh no not now!"

"Not what?" Ankylo asked but his voice was drowned out by the storm which hid them all from sight.

When the 'storm' to finally cleared Mayor Casually, Franklin and all the townspeople were astonished to see that Genghis Rex, Brachio and Ankylo had vanished into thin air!

"They've…they've gone!" Franklin said in quiet awe.

"Just like in the legend…" Casually said quietly. "Once their work in saving the town was done, they'd leave as mysteriously as they came…back to the wasteland. But we won't ever forget them," he said raising his voice to all the citizens of Dirtvale. "I suggest here and now we use the reward money for Quickspit McGee to erect statues of the Angels of the Wasteland, that way we will remember what they did for us on this great day now and forever!"

The roar of joyous agreement following the Mayor's speech echoed all around the Texan Desert like thunder.

**0000000000000000000**

"Ha!" Quackpot said cheerfully from the controls of the transport ship. "I finally found you three at last, the heat must have been interfering with your homing beacon." Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duckbilled dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, so was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. Like Rex, Brachio and Ankylo Quackpot was dressed as a cowboy too. He was wearing brown spurred boots, shaggy white cowboy pants, a gun belt, a long sleeved blue shirt with red gloves, a dark green and light blue vest, red face mask a fake moustache and a large stove pipe cowboy hat.

"Quackpot you idiot!" Brachio moaned miserably.

"Yeah," Ankylo snapped. "A few more minutes that town of Dirtvale would have been ours!"

"Huh?" Quackpot said in puzzlement. "Aren't you guys glad to see me?"

Genghis Rex, who had been quietly fuming to himself about how Quackpot's arrival had once again messed things up for him, turned to the Tyranno and roared out one simple furious word which summed up his feelings nicely _**"NO!"**_

* * *

And there people is the end to "We're no Angels" Hope you all enjoyed this Dinosaucers one shot, feel free to read and review like always. However if you don't like this story **_then don't read it _****_NOBODY _****_is forcing you to!_** See you next time, I'm back off to my other fanfics!


End file.
